The invention relates to refuse containment and handling. More particularly the subject matter is a receptacle for holding a bed of litter material and for the deposit of refuse on or into it.
One example or environment for use of this invention is the containment and handling of cat litter. Various products generally known as cat litter or kitty litter are used by owners of domestic cats and other animals similarly behaved. The animals excrete waste on a bed of this particulate litter material which is meant to absorb moisture and odor from the waste. Also, the animals sometimes bury their solid refuse in the litter bed. The litter material is eventually discarded but is usually used for several days before being discarded. In the meantime, it is the general practice to remove accumulations of solid waste for disposal, and this is done by manual search and removal means, as by a spoon or trowel.
The object of this invention is to provide a litter receptacle with mechanical means to separate refuse from the litter bed for its easy disposal.
Briefly, the invention can be summarized as a receptacle including a container for a quantity of litter and a screen to sift refuse from the litter. The screen is either mechanically movable relative to the container and through the litter bed, or the litter bed is movable by gravity through the screen which is stationary on the container.
The details, operation, and benefits of this invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the accompanying drawing.